variafandomcom-20200214-history
Liore-Adre
Common Life Culture As a kingdom of the Redland Empire, Liore-Adre is expected to follow the same rules as any other pledged kingdom within the Empire: To serve the Empire, and to prevent necromancy or necromantic practices. Of the two imperial decrees, Liore-Adre is currently most focussed on serving the empire, through its heavy investment in war with the Sellederre Empire. The war is particularly noticeable across the southern regions of Liore-Adre, where the countryside has been ravaged, with harvests left to rot and entire towns and villages abandoned for the war effort. On a national level, Liore-Adrea is a very dependant on the empire for prosperity. Poor access to raw resources, and a current lack of trade from the Sellederre Empire has resulted in the kingdom amassing inordinate debts which shall no doubt plague the people of this land for generations to come. The effects of war and debt are becoming apparent to the local populace, for whom lost harvests mean both rising food prices and increasing poverty. Although the military pursue frequent recruitment missions around the land, payment in the service of the army is notoriously poor currently, with backpay often being with-held until after especially dangerous battles, so as to cut national expenses. Most of the recent recruits within the Liore-Adre royal army have elected to pursue their military career solely out of a fear of starvation, not knowing of the high risks of daily battles, poor equipment, and rotten foods. Religion The people of Liore-Adre worship the New Pantheon, much like the rest of the empire. Recently, however, national debt has resulted in a shortage of existential funding, meaning that many temples have entered a state of disrepair. Politics Nobility Liore-Adre proudly exhibits their nobility, and prides itself on pure bloodlines and good upbringing. Most of the nobles within the kingdom have an extreme sense of entitlement, while a good number of nobles are clearly deluded about the rapidly deteriorating state of their kingdom. Unlike most cultures, the nobility of Liore-Adre are not expected to perform any kind of managerial or leadership role outside of their normal landed roles. This means that the majority of leadership within Liore-Adre is actually performed by a middle-class of educated and groomed commoners, sometimes referred to as the "Officer class." Laws As a kingdom of the Redland Empire, Liore-Adre serves the Empire, and outlaws necromancy or necromantic practices. Alongside those imperial decrees, by royal decree the following acts are also outlawed and punishable by up to thirty years national service within a specific wing of the army known as the "Dead-Legion": # The use or endorsement of slavery. # Stealing or wilful damaging of goods equalling one gold coin or more. # Murder, attempted murder, or association with a murderer. # Disrespect, delaying, or harassment of a noble. # Failure to prevent reasonably useful goods from falling into enemy hands. # The instigation of, facilitation of, or general involvement within any act or intent which is deemed to be traitorous. # Bedding a persons of married status, or bedding another whilst married. Furthermore, various cities and sub-regions have additional laws and codes of conduct such as how one should properly conduct trade, and correctly pay taxes etcetera. Commerce Being poor in raw resources, Liore-Adre exports very little aside from surplus food or artisan goods- both of which are in short supply currently. Liore-Adre import most metal-worked goods, including weaponry and armours. History Origins Liore-Adre, much like the other kingdoms of the Redland Empire formed following the destruction of the old Rommulite Empire, in 698PR. The kingdom was based upon former borders held from folklore similar to those existing prior to the formation of the Rommulite Empire, and its borders have changed very little since this time. Liore-Adre was the first kingdom to join the Redland Empire, joining in 810PR, under the reign of Queen Aceline Undoi. The move to join the empire was based upon economic needs and the prosperity that was thought to come with acceptance of the empire. Recent Liore-Adre has slowly been building its economy and society since joining the Redland Empire in 810PR, and prior to war with the Sellederre Empire, has constructed itself as a key trading force between the Redland Empire and the Sellederre Empire. This was made possible by the magical construction of the Great Bridge, which spanned the vast chasm dividing the two empires. With the arrival of war between the Redland Empire and the Sellederre Empire, Liore-Adre rapidly found itself on the front-line of a massacre-inducing war. Hundreds, if not thousands of soldiers died over the first few months simply fighting a retreat across the Great Bridge, trying to defend the souther portions of Liore-Adre until imperial reinforcements could arrive. Once supported with reinforcements, Liore-Adre suddenly found itself feeding thousands of extra mouths, a process which rapidly depleted food reserves and the national treasury. Finally, when the imperial push took back the Great Bridge and pushed out towards Valynth, Liore-Adre found itself a wrecked kingdom. On a political level, High Lady Elesse Ardoi has just about kept the kingdom under control, carefully balancing the whims of the nobility with the practical needs of the people. The task, considered by most sane people to be impossible, has thusfar been accomplished, though many politicians note that it is through her will alone. Should she fail, or be assassinated, Liore-Adre would likely crumble into irreversible disarray. Geography Cities * Liore-Aventoi - Human capital, approx 8000 * Pou-Adegnon- Human city, approx 5000 Fortifications * The Great Bridge twin-castled heavily fortified bridge. Notable Locations